Knight 18 Assessment Following Sanctum Incident
December 13, 2041: Psychological Assessment for Knight 18 following "Sanctum Incident" - The following is a report filed by Dr. Julia Tavambor on the psychological status of Knight 18 following the "Sanctum Incident". Due to the nature of the incident, and the large amount of enemy combatant casualties, all members of the active crew involved in the incident were given assessments to determine if they were still fit for duty. Dr. Tavambor's notes begin underneath: I met with Knight 18 at a bar in Geneva one week after the Sanctum Incident. Stormbird had been grounded while being inspected for damage from the E.M.P. weapon that was used by the cultists. Knight 18 immediately struck me as capable, concise and straight forward. I saw no signs of PTSD, but I wouldn't expect to in an officer who is as decorated as he. Our initial conversation was about his role in the Consortium. I have never met Knight 18 (he quickly asked me to call him Colin) before, and he seemed happy to talk to me about the organization. We talked about his early career, as a military officer in the United States Army during the Resource Wars, and his later involvement with Worldview Security before officially joining the Consortium. I noted that despite his ease of conversation, smile, and genial tone, that there was a stiffness and underlying sense of stress in him. As if he was always expecting me to ask a question he was afraid to answer. This could be either from lingering effects of the Sanctum mission... or that he's putting on a very carefully constructed act. While his profile does not hint at frequent use of deception, he is still a military man and the psychological deconstruction following a mission would not be unfamiliar to him. I decided to carefully probe about the mission on the Sanctum, to which he said it was one of the most carefully recorded and deconstructed missions in his career. He noted that the reporter who accompanied them, Miss Terri Kopp, has won quite a bit of fame off his back. He began to tell a story about how, during a particularly tense part of the mission... but I wasn't really listening. I was watching him, and the more I watched, the more sure I was that this man was not showing me the real him. I pressured him on the details of the end of the mission, the spacing of the "Welcomers of the Guardians," as the cult was later found to be named. He shrugged and said that Bishop Ten made a calculated move, independently of him, to space the cultists. He didn't know then that the bomb was a fake. I asked him if he'd still have done it, had he known the truth about the bomb. He reiterated that the decision wasn't his. Bishop Ten was the one who made that decision. I asked him about the Bishop, and if he, as a commanding officer, felt that the right move had been made. His eyes narrowed, the smile fell off his face for a second, and I saw that an ugly retort was rising... but he bit it down. He then simply said he supports his Bishop's choice. The Queen had given her seal off on the mission, and who was he to judge her? We talked for another fifteen or so minutes before he had to leave for a debriefing. I made sure to call him Knight, and he never again asked me to call him Colin. I suspected he knew that I had seen through his facade, but there was no reason to draw attention to this. I believe Knight 18 is a competent, trustworthy leader who believes in the men and women who serve with him. I suspect that he is carefully fabricating a persona when dealing with those outside of his command, but this is not something I find harmful. I see no reason to put him under any form of psychological monitoring. Category:Daimon Arcos Category:Colin Wheats Category:Sanctum Station Category:Stormbird